


Selfish

by Anghelic



Series: Hand in Hand [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LeoSaku Week 2016, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anghelic/pseuds/Anghelic
Summary: Sakura knew she was being selfish. He stood before her, as broken and vulnerable as she'd ever seen him, and all she could think about was how desperately she wanted to be by his side. With a small up curve of his lips, Leo welcomed her selfishness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The longest oneshot of them all, I sold my soul to write it. This story is for Sunday's Proximity/Distance prompt. If you want the SFW version, it's on FF.net under the author LovelyLori.

It was in Castle Krakenburg's rose garden that Sakura confessed her feelings to Leo.

Underneath the starlit night sky, the two of them walked side by side as Leo retold stories of his family with such fondness. They were stories Sakura had heard a million times over, and she'd listen to them a million times more.

His smile was somber when he poured out his broken heart to her and told her, without shame, how lonely he felt. As soon as the words left his lips, her hands found themselves wrapped around his larger ones as she told him that it didn't have to be that way.

She was there.

She'd _always_ be there whenever he needed her to be.

And Sakura knew she was being selfish. He stood before her, as broken and vulnerable as she'd ever seen him, and all she could think about was how desperately she wanted to be by his side. With a small up curve of his lips and his hand caressing the side of her face, Leo welcomed her selfishness.

The sleek, onyx crown upon his head was heavy, as was the cape with tufts of white fleece that lined its hem. It was a sign, Leo thought, that maybe he wasn't quite suited for this position. Not in the way Xander was, and certainly not in the way his father had been before the war.

By the end of the day, Sakura was always there to help ease the weight of world on his shoulders. Her gentle smiles eased the tension, and the way her fingers would fill the spaces between his own made him release a breath of relief he hadn't known he was holding in.

Sakura certainly was a woman of her word.

At least until tonight, when she told him that she would be traveling back to Hoshido in just a few days.

The words had left her lips in a whisper, but he could hear them so clearly. He should have prepared himself for this. Sakura had no real ties to Nohr other than playing the role of a diplomat for Hoshido, and this relationship of theirs was something of a secret.

Leo, king of Nohr would always come before Leo, master of chess or even Leo, lover of history books. His individuality had to be sacrificed for the good of his people, so he truly had no time for love and relationships, no matter how many women threw themselves at his feet in hopes of becoming the next queen.

Though, as of late, he always seemed to be making time for Sakura these days. It was always in the rose garden – the same one she'd gotten lost in while wandering in thought her first day here and the same one she confessed her love to him only months ago.

Now, she was playing dangerously, seeking him out in his private quarters in only her white charmeuse nightgown. How scandalous would it have been if someone were to see her leaving this room like that after midnight? The hushed voices of gossiping maids and butlers would surely cloud the castle halls.

Sakura knew this, but they hadn't had much of a chance to speak all day except for courtesy greetings. Here in Leo's room, there'd be no one to bother the two of them, and they could properly discuss her departure from Nohr.

She played with the lace hem of her nightgown nervously as her gaze shifted to her bare feet. She would be gone for two months. The weight of her words struck him hard, and he was forced to think of the days to come without her presence.

There was a heavy silence between the two of them for a while. She had come to have a discussion, but there was nothing to discuss. She was leaving, what more could they say to that? They already knew how terribly they'd miss each other, and that they'd think of each other often.

They both knew that she'd miss his birthday next week, but they also knew that Leo didn't care for things like that. His birthday was just like any other day of the year, and he'd spend it working hard for his country.

After another minute, Sakura was first to speak. "I should probably go to bed," she started. "There's a lot to do in the morning, s-so…"

Leo's body moved faster than hers, and as her back pressed against the wall, Sakura thought that they'd never been so close before. His hand rested on the wall behind her, and his face, etched with an expression she couldn't seem to read, inched dangerously closer to hers until she could feel his lips press against her ear.

"Stay," he breathed, and the husky tone sent a small shiver up her spine. How could she say no to him? Especially since every part of her wanted to say yes.

But this was wrong. To share a bed with a man she wasn't married to went against her training as a shrine maiden – not to mention just who she'd be sharing a bed with. This was as much of a religious taboo as it was a social and political one. "W-we… I don't think I should. I-It would bad if – if I stayed here and–"

"Sakura," he began as he drew back from her to look her in the eyes, "it's already bad, don't you think? We're in a relationship we've kept secret for months now."

"I-I know." She began to chew on her bottom lip, unsure of what to say to him. It was wrong of her, a Hoshidan diplomat, to confess her feelings to the king of Nohr. If anything, it was her boldness back in January caused this exact moment to occur right now. But even so, "I just think that this… th-this is pushing it."

Leo's eyes bore into her, and he could tell how nervous she was beginning to feel. "If you don't want to, I won't push you," he said with the gentlest smile he could possibly manage to placate her nerves.

She shook her head. "It's not that I d-don't want to… I um… I just th-think that uh…"

"Do what you want," he spoke.

"Even if it's wrong?" she countered.

Usually, Leo would agree with her. They were to serve their countrymen first, and any other desires would have to wait. Tonight, however, was different. "No one else is here except for you and I. No one is here to scrutinize us. Let's be selfish for one night. Especially since you'll slip right through my fingers in a few days."

She had already been selfish before, and it was much too heavy for her conscience to carry. And although she kept telling herself that she shouldn't go down this path, Sakura let Leo lace his fingers through her own as he left a trail of kisses down her neck, her skin heating up in their wake.

It was only yesterday that the only sort of physical contact they shared was when their hands had accidentally grazed each other in the company of his retainer as well as a few other castle staff. Now, his hands gripped her by her hips firmly while her legs, unable to stand any longer, found their way around his waist.

The fabric of her nightgown rode up as he pressed against her, and as his kisses against her flushed skin became more passionate, more _ravenous_ , it was apparent that neither of them had been thinking clearly anymore.

The loose straps of Sakura's nightgown had fallen off of her shoulders (neither of them remembered if they fell off on their own or if Leo's teeth tugged at them until they were out of his way) and he thought that maybe the entire article of clothing was in his way.

His hands slipped under her gown, fingers gripping the curve of her ass, and only after she let a squeak of surprise did Leo smirk. "Maybe we should take this to the bed?"

Unable to speak, the only thing Sakura could think to do was nod her head slowly.

Upon arriving at his bed, once he had her seated, the nightgown had been the first to go. Sakura watched as he discarded it on the carpet flooring, and subconsciously, she covered herself with her arms. Leo eyed her for a moment, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Sakura, are you hiding from me?"

"Yes… I-I mean no, I just... Um…" She paused. "I'm not wearing a bra."

"I'm well aware." It was one of the first things he noticed when she'd walked into his room. "You know… when you came to my door, I was under the impression that you wanted to do this earlier."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

The tiniest gasp escaped her when he gently pushed her down onto his bed, looming over her with some type of wicked look in his eye. "Really? You don't get it?" Leo asked as he effortlessly removed Sakura's arms away from her chest. "You've come into my private quarters in the dead of night in nothing but one of your finest nightgowns and panties. What was I supposed to think?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew her attire was improper and she would be judged terribly if anyone saw her present herself like that to their king, but to come to Leo's room exclusively for – why, she couldn't even finish the thought.

And Leo never even let her properly explain to him that she had no intention of seducing him when he left tender kisses on her breasts as she let out soft whimpers when his tongue glided over her nipples. She could feel it – the dampness in her panties.

Every movement was painstakingly slow, and within the time it took Leo to tease her nipples in between his teeth and tug them between his thumb and index finger, it gave Sakura a chance to think about how lewd this all was. The way Leo's hands roamed over her body and the sounds that escaped her – sounds she'd never made before – it was all so dirty.

But however dirty it was, Sakura found herself digging her fingernails into the palm of her hands in anticipation when his mouth left hardened nipples to kiss the underside of her breasts and over her stomach only to stop where the fabric of her panties began.

Her body seemed to bend to his will. When he tugged at her panties, she raised her hips, making them easier to slide off. It was only after Leo carelessly tossed the wet fabric that she called panties behind him that Sakura realized what was about to happen.

His face had been only inches away from her wet slit, his shoulders helping to keep her thighs apart, when she cried out, "D-don't lick that!"

Beautiful brown eyes flickered up at her, and in the darkness, the little specks of gold his irises hold seem so prominent now, as if they were glowing. "Why not?" he breathed, watching her with such intensity. When she'd taken too long to answer, Leo stuck out his tongue, flicking it against her clit ever so lightly.

"B-because," she stammered, "that… th-that…"

"Feels good?"

"… _Yes!_ " she managed to squeak out. Leo let out a low, breathy chuckle before he moved to taste her once more, licking her with the tip of his tongue in one fluid motion.

His elbows dug into the cushiony mattress while his hands gripped her thighs firmly. As his pace gradually quickened, Sakura's breaths had become short and unsteady. Her trembling lips called out his name in a lecherous cry, and that alone pushed Leo to move faster, solely tracing his tongue against her sensitive clit.

She raised her hips off of the bed involuntarily, as if to bring the two of them closer together, and Leo had to bring her back down, moving his hands over her hips to keep her pinned down. The same fingers that clutched at the bedsheets began to run through Leo's messy blond tresses, and Sakura couldn't help grip them as soon as she felt a simmering heat in the pit of her stomach.

With each gasping breath she took, her chest would heave, and a mix between high-pitched squeaks and breathy moans would fill the air. The feeling of ecstasy was heightened when he removed his right hand from her hip to slide his middle finger inside of her, pumping it in and out as quickly as possible.

The heat in Sakura's stomach had spread throughout her entire body. Her thighs, dampened in sweat, began to shake at the sensation, as did her arched back. The feeling was indescribable, as it was something she had never experienced before.

It felt so good, even if the sensation made her muscles tighten and unwillingly buck against her lover as if she were some kind of wild animal. And Sakura could tell that he'd been watching her writhe beneath him in awe.

His eyes, brimming with passion and adoration for her, pierced into her own as he continued to pleasure her. Then, her eyes squeezed shut as quickly as every muscle in her body had tensed, and she'd bitten down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out.

Still, the moan escaped her as a surge of pleasure replaced the heat that spread throughout her body, and in an instant, everything relaxed. Leo's middle finger slipped out of her with ease before he gave her one last, long stroke of his tongue.

The grip on her hip loosened, just as her grip on the strands of his hair; weak arms crashed on his bed haphazardly. Nothing was wasted – Leo even licked his finger clean, savoring the taste of her. It was when he removed himself from between her thighs that Leo realized how beautiful Sakura truly was. His eyes traveled from her face to breasts that rose and fell ever so gently, past her stomach and down to legs that were too tired to move.

Upon looking at her, he'd realized he'd been a bit overdressed for the occasion. The loose tunic he'd been wearing was discarded right next to her night gown, and the pants were tossed over the other side of the bed.

He seemed to have drawn Sakura's attention when the moved to pull his boxers down. As soon as he caught her eye, gifting her with a seductive smirk, she hastily looked away from him, and he loomed over her once more, but this time he was closer.

So close that stray blond hairs mixed in with seemingly untamable pink ones.

Leo pressed his lips to her cheek, and moved slowly to the corner of her mouth, then to her own lips. The kiss was as sweet as it was quick, and once her attention was on him once again, he spoke, "I'm sorry, did you not like what you saw?"

She shook her head vigorously. "I-It's not that. I um… I've never seen um… y-you know…"

He laughed. "I know, my darling. Would it be better if I–"

"N-no… I want to see all of you," she spoke. "Please?"

How could he deny her when she'd asked so nicely?

The black pair of boxers were the last article of clothing to litter the floor, and his lover had eyed him with somewhat of a carnal curiosity when he'd taken his cock into his hand, gently stroking himself. A bit of pre-cum beaded at the tip, and Leo watched as she wet her lips before sinking her teeth into her bottom one.

At this point, she'd already been sitting upright on satin bedsheets, just watching. For a moment, her eyes had flickered up to his own, as if to ask, "May I?"

She reached for him, and as soon as her delicate hand wrapped around the base of him, he let go with a small sigh of content. She stroked him as gently as he had before, and it was only after he assured her that she was doing fine did she gradually pick up the pace.

He was smooth and warm in the palm of her hand, and she watched him close his eyes gently and listened to the low, throaty moan that rumbled from his chest, the familiar wet feeling between her legs returned. Then there was a sort of feeling of confidence that swelled in her – to have Leo like putty in her hands with every stroke of her hand and every brush of her fingertips. To elicit this kind of reaction from him was gratifying.

But it didn't last for long, as Leo gripped her forearm so suddenly, startling her. It was then that her face truly flushed in embarrassment. "D-did I do something wrong?" she asked meekly as she let go of him.

"Gods no," he breathed. He leaned in closer to her, his breath tickling her ear. "I want you, Sakura."

She exhaled slowly and shakily, heart beating against her chest rapidly and fingers digging into his bedsheets. Soon her arms found themselves around his neck, and without her usual bashfulness, she whispered, "Then take me."

Those words were what prompted Leo to lay her down, his eyes forever locked with hers. His hands held her by her hips, and the tip of him pushed slowly past her wet slit. When he could feel her tense underneath him, he didn't dare move. He was patient.

It hurt her.

He could tell because of the way she'd winced in pain. However, after a moment of tenseness between them, her hands moved to give his shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I'm ready."

With ease, he slid into her, and in unison, they gasped. A shiver ran down Sakura's spine. Brown and maroon eyes watched each other with astonishment and passion. In one swift movement, Leo dipped his head down to kiss her ever so tenderly.

When he broke the kiss, Leo began to pump her slowly, gently. Each breath that had escaped him was shallow. With each thrust of his hips, Sakura would tighten her grip on his shoulders, light moans slipping past her lips.

Another groan escaped him, and in a low, rather husky voice, he called her name. Her legs, soft and smooth, wrapped around him and Sakura found that her hands couldn't stay one place. Fingernails dragged across his back and dug into his skin at some moments, and at others they combed through his hair.

Eagerly, she'd gifted him with words of encouragement, and it'd given him the drive to increase his pace.

As he pounded into her, Sakura couldn't help but to out his name in pure ecstasy. His face buried into the crook of her neck, and against her warm skin, she could feel him smile. "Lower your voice. We wouldn't want to wake anyone, would we?"

No, they wouldn't, but _gods_ was it hard for her to keep quiet. From his intense poundings to softer, more rhythmic slapping, Sakura could feel the heat steadily growing in the pit of her stomach.

Tonight, their bodies had become one; writhing together as they watched each other with such adoration. In that moment, nothing could pierce through the haze of pure ecstasy they were in. Leo would miss her terribly, and although Leo knew that one night would never make up for the two months they'd be separated for, he'd regret it terribly if he let Sakura walk away.

Each thrust, each kiss, and every time he called her name breathlessly was his own way in trying to convey that he desperately couldn't wait for her to come back into his arms after her trip.

And as Leo returned to a more quickened, more powerful pace, Sakura could feel her mind whiting away. Her core tightened. Her brows furrowed. Then is an instant, there was an electrifying feeling that practically jolted throughout her entire body. This time, she called his name with such power and passion that Leo's movements had become erratic and unsteady. Just the sight of her made his breathing go funny.

Soon, tension spread out through his entire body. His eyes narrowed at the steady pressure building at the tip of his cock. " _Fuck,_ " he hissed, his nails carving deeper into Sakura's skin over time. His eyes squeezed shut, toes curled tight, and a husky groan had escaped him as he finally released.

When his high subsided, Leo's posture slumped. After slowly pulling out of her, his body gave in as he crashed onto the bed. Sakura's body found his just shortly after, draping her arms around his shoulders. His hand brushed away the mess of pink hair that covered her forehead to place a gentle kiss there.

Softly, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," she spoke. "…And tired."

Leo gave a low chuckle. "You do look rather tired."

"So do you."

"Me?" Leo scoffed. "I could go for another one, in all honesty." Sakura's mouth hung open in pure shock and the smile on Leo's face broadened. "I'm kidding. But, I will tell you; to have you like this in my arms is truly wonderful. Thank you for staying."

_Thank you for being selfish._

The tiniest giggle escaped her. "Always." After a moment of silence, Sakura spoke up once more, "Um, how am I going to get back to my room later on?"

Another silence enveloped the room.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something in the morning."

* * *

Their farewell was painful.

Sakura stood before the throne, carved out of stone and of the earth, curtseyed before King Leo, just as Subaki had taught her. Their eyes locked in the same way they did when they spent that night together, except all the love and adoration had left entirely.

In front of the eyes of many, they were something of coworkers – a king and a diplomat. Nothing more, nothing less.

He wished her safe travels on her journey, and she curtseyed once more before turning on her heels to walk down the long stretch of stairs, thoughts of Leo's gentle gaze and tender smile circled through her mind.

All of their kisses goodbye had been so long ago that Sakura almost couldn't remember what they'd felt like. Subconsciously, she placed a hand upon her lips, thinking back on the tingly sensation she'd feel just after they would break apart.

The thought alone prompted a soft giggle from her.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh!" Sakura squeaked, swiveling around to meet her brother's gaze. "Corrin, you startled me."

He gave a small bout of laughter and leaned against her doorframe. When the war had just ended, Sakura had to admit it was a bit funny watching her brother walk around in Hoshidan clothing instead of the strange armor he wore when she first met him.

Now, she was more accustomed to it. Not as much as the rest of her siblings, as they saw Corrin more often than she did, but she could look at him without giggling to herself.

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard not to give you a bit of a surprise when you leave your door open."

Right. She hadn't planned on being in here for long, but Leo had this rather strange habit of popping up into her thoughts unexpectedly. "I'm sorry," Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Um, di-did you need me for something?"

"No, I saw your door open and thought I should come in," he smiled. "Though, it's pretty close to supper. Want to walk with me?"

"Of course."

She'd been in Hoshido for a month now, and although she longed to see her beloved, there was a certain kind of peace she felt while at home. The weather wasn't one extreme to another like it was back in Nohr. There was always a gentle breeze to the summer weather in Hoshido.

The earth was lush and green, and the flowers were colorful and vibrant – her home was truly a beauty to behold.

Then there were her siblings. Although he wore the title of king, Ryoma would still ruffle her hair when the two of them had a moment to chat alone. On nights when she and Hinoka couldn't sleep, they'd run around the courtyard with bare feet, just for old time's sake.

Corrin, somewhat of a new addition to her family, was always so fascinating. There was never enough time to get to really know him during the war, she felt, but sitting down with him for afternoon tea was always delightful. Then there was Takumi, the sibling she'd spent the most time around.

The one who'd let her hold onto his arm in case she was frightened, and who planned to get out of social arrangements with her. When he wasn't traveling to small villages in an effort to repair them, the two of them would sit and chat – just enjoying one another's company.

Maybe Sakura missed home more than she thought.

Tonight's dinner looked as delicious as all the others before it – she couldn't remember the last time she'd had sushi. But as appetizing as it was, Sakura could only seem to stomach rice for some reason.

Her siblings chattered all about her, about how their days went and so on. Despite wanting to be a part of the conversation, Sakura found herself focusing on the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. How strange. For some reason, she didn't want to eat rice anymore either.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Ryoma from the head of the table. "You've hardly touched any of your food."

"Ah, don't tell me that you're actually starting to miss Nohrian food," Takumi joked.

Hinoka gave a small snort as she placed another piece of sushi onto her plate. "Oh please. I saw her sneaking all of those desserts out of the kitchen today," she grinned.

"B-big sister!" Sakura huffed. "I didn't eat that many sweets…" Although she said that, two sticky buns and a plate of mochi could easily be considered as a lot of sweets. Could she have possibly spoiled her dinner like that? But she was feeling hungry an hour ago.

She was starting to feel like some sort of child who couldn't help herself before dinner.

"It's okay if you're not hungry," Corrin smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it."

As nice as the thought was, Sakura felt horrible for letting so much food go to waste. She had to eat something – especially since she knew that she'd be starving by the time she turned in for bed. There'd be nothing for her to eat then.

"I'm fine, Corrin," she spoke, "b-but thank you for your concern." As her sibling's conversations slowly picked back up again, Sakura forced herself to force down the rice from her bowl. It was only to hold her over for tonight.

However something still didn't feel right. Her chopsticks clattered on the table and her bowl smashed on the wooden floor. Her siblings heads all turned towards her, watching in shock as her right hand flew over her mouth. The left clutched at the fabric of her robes.

Takumi was the first person at her side, attempting to help her to her feet, but they felt so weak. "I-I feel like I'm g-going to-to…" She couldn't even finish the rest of her sentence – the nausea was killing her.

Her retainers, not very far from the dining room, had come to take her from Takumi's hands in an attempt to rush her outside. They didn't get very far before breakfast and lunch (along with all those sweets), found its way on the floor of one of Castle Shirasagi's hallways.

Subaki had gone to get someone to clean the mess while Hana stayed by her side, wiping the sweat from her brow with a handkerchief. Sakura was starting to feel a little light headed too.

"I w-want to lay down… p-please…" Sakura said between breaths. As much as she pleaded, her best friend wouldn't allow her to. The uneasiness in the pit of her stomach returned in no time, and she violently threw her head forward once again to puke.

Her throat burned terribly, and her fingers couldn't stop trembling. Never in her life had she felt this awful before, and Sakura prayed that she'd never feel like this again.

* * *

A warm bath was just what Sakura needed after a long day of work. She'd gone with Takumi to assist with aiding those in war-torn villages despite the many times he and her retainers objected the idea. For the past two weeks, she hadn't been feeling like her usual self.

She'd experienced nausea a few times, but only vomited once. She also spent more time asleep than she did awake, and still managed be tired. The shrine maidens had tried everything they could to get her to feel better – medicinal herbs, herbal tea, aromatherapy – everything! But nothing seemed to work.

Once she'd finished with her bath, it was Orochi who helped dress her in her night robes. Hinoka had told her that Orochi still hadn't pledged herself to anyone in the royal family even though Lady Mikoto had been long gone now.

Even so, her boisterous laughter echoed through the castle walls and she would always be there for anyone who needed her assistance.

"Lady Sakura," she began, a playful smile gracing her lips, "no chest bindings today?"

It was only a joke, but Sakura actually had a serious answer for her. "N-no… they've felt very uncomfortable on my chest as of late."

Orochi's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Uncomfortable?" she parroted. "Does this mean that you've gotten bigger? Though, you've long since passed the age of puberty. You shouldn't be growing anymore."

"I-it's not that I've been growing," Sakura spoke as she brought her hands up to her chest. At least, she didn't think she'd been growing anymore. "They've been feeling sore, so I've stopped wearing them since last week."

"Is that so?" she wondered aloud. Then she smiled mischievously. "Oh, don't tell me you're expecting, Lady Sakura."

It took a moment for Sakura to understand just what Orochi had meant, and when she did, her face paled, and her heart rate increased tenfold. "Th-that's impossible…" she spoke quietly, more to herself than to Orochi.

"Hm? Oh, Lady Sakura, I was only teasing!" she beamed. "I meant no harm."

"R-right," Sakura breathed.

Even so, Sakura couldn't get a wink of sleep that night. Her? _Pregnant?_ She didn't want to believe it. Orochi may have been joking, but over the course of her last two weeks in Hoshido, it all made sense.

One week, she'd been craving strawberries terribly, despite them not being in season.

Just the other day, she cried when she didn't have enough ink to complete her letter to King Leo about returning to back to Nohr soon. Takumi walked in on her, and with his voiced laced in concern, asked her what was wrong.

It was only after she blubbered about her problem that Takumi folded his arms and scoffed. He told her that it wasn't that serious, and that it was only ink. That was no reason to go crying about it. At his words, her face scrunched up in annoyance.

She had yelled at him, "It's more than just ink," and "You're being very insensitive to my needs," along with a few other things she couldn't quite remember now that it was all said and done. Takumi winced, murmured a small apology, and tentatively asked if he could get her some more ink.

Those, she mused, were her mood swings – a common thing in pregnancy.

Her tender breasts and morning sickness were also signs of a mother to be, but even so, she kept trying to deny it.

Sakura couldn't be pregnant. Not out of wedlock, and certainly not with the child of the Nohrian king. Because of that, she told herself that her loss of appetite and morning sickness was due to some sort of stomach illness.

She convinced herself that her breasts weren't as tender as she thought they were, and wore her chest bindings, even if she was uncomfortable.

Sakura had an excuse for everything, but she could deny it no longer when her period had come late. The cramps were there, and she was relieved for only a few moments until she'd realized she was only spotting.

This was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her, and it was all because they had been selfish. As a princess of Hoshido, she was a disgrace. What would her siblings say if they found out about this? What would her countrymen say if they'd found out about this? Surely they'd condemn her for it, wouldn't they?

Most importantly, what would Leo say?

Gods, never mind what he'd say to her. Sakura wasn't sure what she'd say to him!

How was she supposed to break the news to him? She couldn't exactly smile at him, tell him that they'd be expecting a baby soon and watch him jump for joy like it happened in normal scenarios. They weren't a normal couple.

And as the negativity that came with her sudden pregnancy felt as if it were smothering her, making it harder for her to breathe, Sakura tried her best to stay positive. Leo would figure out a way for the two of them to get through this – he had a plan for everything.

In her last night in Hoshido, Sakura visited the shrine one last time. With all of her heart, she prayed to the gods that things would work out for the two of them – no, for the three of them.

* * *

"My king," Niles spoke. "I've word that Princess Sakura has returned from her trip to Hoshido."

Leo would only be lying to himself if he denied that his heart rate sped up at Niles' words. Sakura had come back to Nohr – back to him – and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and hear all about her trip. Though, as excited as he was, he couldn't let it show.

He cleared his throat. "Has she?" Leo asked, his tone of voice as neutral as he could get it. "When did she arrive?"

"Only a short while ago."

"I see," the king paused. "When she's properly settled, tell her to come to the throne room." When there was no response after his command, Leo's brow furrowed. "Did you not hear me properly, Niles?"

After letting out a barely audible chuckle, Niles finally spoke, "No, my king. I heard you crystal clear. Though, I am curious as to why. Surely you don't care to hear of how wonderful Hoshido is, do you?"

If it had been anyone else, of course not. However, Sakura was different, and he'd gladly listen to her speak nonsense if it meant that the two of them could spend time together. "No, but we won't be speaking of the wonders of Hoshido," said Leo. "It's strictly business… and it's very bold of you to question me."

"My apologies, my king," Niles said with a smirk across his lips. "It won't happen again."

Though he and Leo both know that it will happen again. It was practically ingrained in Niles to question things, and Leo actually preferred it that way. Blind followers was how his father managed to escalate the tensions between Nohr and Hoshido near the end of his life. Leo wasn't going to rule the same way his father had.

Time seemed to pass agonizingly slow after Niles' departure, and Leo was beginning to get restless. They were in the same castle, only walls apart, and here he was idly waiting for her. Briefly, Leo thought that he wasn't made to sit on thrones with the way he was so impatient.

A knock came at the door, following a voice so soft, it was barely audible. It was Sakura's without a doubt. He rose from his throne only after she stood before him, and when Leo reached out to take her hand in his own, Sakura drew back from him so harshly that it startled them both.

"…When I imagined us meeting again, I was so sure that you'd run into my arms," said Leo, brow furrowed in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong," Sakura stammered. "I um… a-are you sure there's no one watching?"

His frown had been replaced with a gentle smile. "You worry too much. I can assure you that there's no one here. It's just us."

Her stance relaxed, but her cheeks were colored pink. "O-okay. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." When he reached for her this time, she didn't pull away. His fingers filled the small spaces between her own. "Tell me, how was your trip?"

It didn't take her very long to launch into the wonderful time she had back at home as Leo hung onto every single word. As she spoke, Leo couldn't help but think that there was something off about her – or rather, between the two of them.

For a while, any time they had alone always lasted a short while, and Sakura would hardly keep eye contact with him. Although it only happened once, she had lashed out at him about something so trivial. If memory served him correctly, it was over some kind of sweet she moped about not being able to try that day, and he waved it off as something unimportant.

Big mistake, apparently.

Did something during her trip to Hoshido cause this rift between them? Or maybe it was something Leo did – or didn't do. He wracked his brain for important dates, but was drawing a blank. Her birthday was back in April, and their anniversary wasn't until January, and that was a little over four more months away.

Was she upset with him for leaving so abruptly during their weekly stroll through the rose garden? He explained that something had come up, and she seemed to understand.

So what was wrong?

Tired of the game of charades they'd been playing, Leo summoned her to the throne room another time. This time, he waited for her by the doors, startling her upon her entrance. She looked into his eyes, narrowed with scrutiny before meekly asking, "D-did you need me for something?"

"Yes," he said after a pause between the two of them. "I'll only ask this once more. Is there something wrong?"

"Um… n-no–"

" _Sakura,_ " Leo scolded, causing her to flinch. "Please, if there's something troubling you, I want to know about it. How are we to work together to fix it if you don't tell me anything?"

Her gaze shifted to the floor momentarily as Leo waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts. She took in a deep breath, and Leo noticed how her fingers trembled. "D-do you remember what happened before I left to go to Hoshido?"

Leo crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "Are you speaking of the mishap with the wyvern that was supposed to take you to Hoshido?"

She shook her head. "Not that. I meant… th-the time…. uh…" Sakura took another breath. "Th-that night… when I told you I was l-leaving."

"Ah," Leo nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yes, what of it?"

"I… w-well, I wasn't feeling very well w-when I was in Hoshido…" her voice trailed off.

"Mhmm."

"A-and I think it's because I… I'm pregnant," she finished firmly.

Those words held a tremendous amount of weight. Leo knew, as he could practically feel them crushing him. Sakura? _Pregnant?_ His composure seemed to diminish the moment he asked, "A-are you sure?"

Sakura frowned. "O-of course I'm sure! I-I mean, it's the only thing th-that I can think of… D-don't you believe me?"

"No, no, I believe you!" Leo said hastily. "I just… sorry. I truly am at a loss for words."

As if the two of them couldn't become anymore scandalous – now Sakura was pregnant; with his child! Suddenly, Leo was feeling a little lightheaded. The only thing Leo knew about children was how much of an inconvenience they were to his father – especially the ones that came out of wedlock.

The feuds between power-hungry mothers, the memories of his broken childhood – they found their way back from the deep recesses of his mind. The images sent chills down his spine, and for a moment, it was getting harder to breathe.

"L-Leo…" Sakura began, "w-what should we do?"

For the first time in a very long time, Leo said, "I… I don't know."

* * *

As Sakura's waistline grew steadily, so did the distance between her and Leo. They never spoke to each other unless it was absolutely necessary, and when their conversations were over, he wouldn't even give her so much as a single glance.

It _hurt_.

Whispers from the castle staff would float through the air. Some of it was about her recent weight gain. Some of it had been about how swollen her feet. In no time, it seemed as if the entire castle knew of her pregnancy. Yet, no one had said a word to her.

It wasn't until one of the rather chipper castle maids had asked her about it upfront that Sakura reluctantly confirmed it. The maid's smile broadened. "Wow! A baby! You and the father to be must be ecstatic! Is he back in Hoshido?"

Stunned by the sudden question, Sakura could only think to blurt out the truth. "No," she said. She then hastily added, "H-he's not there a-at the moment."

"Oh, so he's a traveler…" the maid's voice trailed off. "Must be difficult living so far apart. Don't you miss him sometimes?"

Her eyes had a rather somber look to them. "Y-yes. I miss him dearly."

Though, she had to wonder if Leo had felt the same. He must have felt something, hadn't he? Their entire relationship, built on trust and love, shouldn't have been crumbling over a pregnancy. Even so, this was for the best.

If word had gotten out to anyone else, it would taint Leo's image as a king. The people of Nohr desperately needed him and she was willing to sacrifice her own image for it.

The same maid would ask her all kinds of questions anytime they ran into each other. How far along was she? How did she and her husband meet? Sakura didn't have it in her to correct the woman about the child's father being her husband.

She'd been forced to lie each and every time the two had spoken, it was if she'd created a web of them. Such stories would never fly back in Hoshido. How would she be able to show her face there ever again? She couldn't, for it would bring shame and disgrace to her family's name.

With each passing day, Sakura could feel herself growing physically sick. This time, it wasn't morning sickness. Just the thought of never being able to return home brought tears to her eyes. And as she spent her nights crying into her pillow, Leo spent his lying face up, blankly staring at the ceiling.

Ever since Sakura told him of her pregnancy, he'd been unable to even sleep properly.

At first, he thought she'd been mistaken – she had to have been. But the baby bump had become more visible, any he couldn't deny it any longer.

Was he going to become like his father? It was because of bastards such as himself that his father's home life was so terrible. Leo could very well suffer the same fate. He didn't know the first thing about parenting, how was he to prepare for this child?

Any time he tried to think about it rationally, memories from his childhood would resurface. The callousness in his mother's features as she groomed him to be the perfect son fit for the king, the mixed feelings about his siblings when he was told they were out to get him while they looked just as miserable as he did – they'd all come back to haunt him.

His father only watched. Leo remembered how much more vicious the fighting had gotten after Elise was born, and how Garon couldn't be bothered to lift a finger to stop all the fighting. And each night, as Leo thought about his own child, yet to be born, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd end up doing what his father and mother had done to him.

If Leo thought that he wasn't suited to become king, then he surely wasn't suited for fatherhood. He was never the nurturing type – that was all Camilla. And besides, children needed so much time and love devoted to them. They were the same things he'd been deprived of in his youth, and the same things that he wasn't sure he could give back.

The thoughts plagued him even during the day, and his anxiety of it all only seemed to increase whenever he'd catch glimpses of Sakura around the castle.

He sat on his throne with a vacant look in his eye, contemplating what he should do. It had taken his advisor at least five attempts to get his attention before shouting his name. Leo practically jumped out of his skin, color drained from his face completely.

"King Leo, you look rather unwell," he spoke. "Shall I fetch a healer?"

"That won't be necessary," said Leo. "Please, speak."

His advisor cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Well, this is rather important, so I'll make this quick. My king, do you… intend to marry?"

The question caught him off guard. Between his efforts to bring Nohr back on his feet again and dealing with the loss of his siblings, Leo hadn't given it much thought. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought it would be in your best interest to produce an heir for the throne," his advisor said before hastily adding, "but try not to go overboard."

Leo's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Ah, I assure you that meant no harm by it. Simply that we wouldn't want things to happen the way they did with your father." As if he hadn't been loathing the thought of becoming like his father already. "But if you'd rather not have a queen, it's understandable. Maybe you'd rather one of Lady – ah, I mean, Camilla's children to take the throne?"

Leo sat quietly for a moment, taking everything in. If he were to ask for a woman's hand in marriage, it would have to be Sakura's. It was only logical. However, the more Leo thought about it, the more it became apparent to him that there was a chance Sakura would reject him.

He hadn't been the most compassionate boyfriend as of late – hell, he even had the nerve to doubt her when she told him about her pregnancy. An apology was in order, first and foremost. He at least owed her that much for the way he treated her.

And secondly… "Actually, I do intend to marry," Leo spoke.

"Oh! What great news, my king!" his advisor beamed. "Shall I get started by picking some candidates?"

"That won't be necessary," said Leo. "I've had my eye on someone for a while now."

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Sakura's voice was as hoarse as is was quiet, and if that wasn't an indicator of excessive crying, then her tearstained cheeks and red, puffy eyes sure were. Leo could feel the lump in his throat as he continued to stare at her.

She looked so miserable.

"We need to talk," said Leo.

Her grip on the wooden door tightened. "I… I don't know. I-it's really late, a-and–"

"Please, Sakura?" he pleaded. "We can't ignore this any longer. I mean, _I_ can't ignore this any longer."

With a slow and shaky breath, Sakura stepped aside to allow Leo to enter the guest suite. This time of night was the only time they could meet comfortably without prying eyes, and although Sakura hated to let him see her at such a vulnerable point in her life, it couldn't be helped.

They stood before each other in silence. Everything Leo wanted to tell her was of the tip of his tongue, but when he opened his mouth to speak, the words wouldn't come out. Instead, he pointed out the obvious. "You've been crying."

She nodded. Sakura had been crying every night since they'd stopped talking, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that. "I-it's because I'm sc-scared."

"…Am I scaring you?"

"D-do you want me to be honest?"

"Of course."

She inhaled sharply. "Y-yes." It hurt to hear it from her lips, but if the two of them were going to rectify the situation, then brutal honesty was absolutely necessary. "I… I've n-never felt s-so alone in my life. It's such a dishonor on my family f-for this to happen to me, a-and I've gone against all my t-training as a shrine maiden.

"A-and then I got so scared b-because I didn't know how you felt. I thought maybe you'd have me sent back to Hoshido or something… B-but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it would be b-bad for your image as a king if anyone f-found out, s-so I didn't tell anyone that… that it was you."

Leo could feel something boiling underneath his skin, and with a scowl on his face, he hissed, "You _actually_ thought that? That I'd care about something as trivial as that?"

Sakura's lips began to tremble. "W-well, what was I supposed to think? You weren't t-talking to me anymore… I didn't know what to think."

The anger subsided, and Leo took a deep breath. "I know, and I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to ignore you, I-I was… I was scared too."

"B-but why?" Sakura asked.

"I… my father wasn't exactly the best at being a father," Leo began. "He had most of his children out of wedlock, and we were often pitted against one another by our own mothers. I never had a great, positive relationship with my parents so… I'm… I'm scared that the same will happen to this child. I don't think I can be the father that this child needs."

"Oh Leo, p-please don't say things like that," Sakura said, her voice wavering. "It's not true."

His eyes narrowed. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're always willing to learn," Sakura countered. "W-when you don't know something, you always work hard to understand it. You'd work hard to love this child… a-and I know that they'll love you too."

Leo stood completely silent for a moment, mesmerized at her words before letting out the tiniest chuckle, something he couldn't remember doing since before her trip to Hoshido. "Sakura, do you remember what I said to you when you asked what we should do?" Leo asked.

She nodded. "Y-you said you didn't know wh-what to do."

"I do now. The answer was so clear this entire time and I had completely overlooked it," he said before getting down on his knee. The ring was unlike anything she'd ever seen before, made entirely out of Nohrian rubies and white crystals that were forged together to create something akin to Hoshidan cherry blossoms. "Sakura, would you please do the honor of marrying me?"

She was silent for a moment, eyes widening in shock. He'd certainly surprised her – Sakura thought he'd be better off marrying a Nohrian woman. He'd at least avoid any backlash that would come from marrying a Hoshidan.

But the thought of him willing to go through it all just for their child – or at the very least, for her – it made her burst into tears.

Leo looked up at her, unsure if he should immediately retract his proposal or move to comfort Sakura. "I uh… Out of all the possible reactions I thought you'd have, I didn't think this would happen. Is… is that a no?"

"N-no…" Sakura sniffled.

"So then a yes?" Leo asked hopefully.

"W-wait, no! I… I mean," Sakura stammered, "are you s-sure? A-are you sure you want to do this?"

His brow began to crease in confusion. Of course he was sure about this. Why wouldn't he be? "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Sakura pursed her lips momentarily. "But…i-if you marry me, e-everyone will think that Hoshido f-forced you to do this."

"Let them," he challenged.

"B-but they'll n-never accept me as your queen…"

Leo reached for Sakura's right hand, his thumb gently running over the back of it. "Sakura, I understand your fears. You're not wrong in having them. It will take some time for the people of Nohr to truly accept you. However, I am confident that you will win their hearts with your kindness and understated strength, just as you have won mine."

In an instant, there was a smile that broke out of her face, one that Leo didn't know how badly he longed to see it until this moment. Sakura extended her left hand, and Leo slipped the ring onto her ring finger effortlessly.

She marveled at it before looking towards her fiancé, who had already been on his feet again. "I've missed you so much," Sakura breathed, taking Leo into an embrace. His chin rested atop her head as his arms found their way around her torso.

"As have I," said Leo.

Fatherhood was something that Leo couldn't even dream to be prepared for, but he vowed to do all that he could for his child. And besides, he wouldn't be doing this alone. Sakura would be by his side, and she was all the support he could ever need.


End file.
